1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent magnetic levitation train and railway system, more particularly, to a dual-attraction balancing compensation type permanent magnetic levitation train and railway system in which the rails are hidden and mounted under the ground and the train travels above the hidden rails.
2. The Relevant Technology
The rail bound vehicle has been rapidly and significantly developed in recent years and plays an important role in public transportation. For example, subway and light rail train play more and more important roles in urban traffic, and have many advantages, however, they have many disadvantages: the cost of the subway is high about $62-87 million US dollars per kilometer, and it is not convenient to enter into and go out of the subway station. The light rail train requires more land to lay the rails and occupies a land of about twelve thousand square meters per kilometer. In addition, the roadbed is formed by laying broken stones on the ground, so that the light rail train is not environment-friendly and the noise generated therefrom is high. The common disadvantages of the subway and the light rail train are that: the vibration is great, the travel speed is low, the energy consumption is high, the integration level is low, the construction is extensive, and the construction speed is low.
The existing magnetic levitation train system generally employs a technique in which the roadbed is elevated, the speed of the train is high and the train travels between different cities. More particularly, there are mainly three types of magnetic levitation train, i.e., the German TR serial levitation train system employing an “ordinary conductive” gap sensing electromagnetic levitation technique; the Japan MLX serial magnetic levitation train system employing a “super-conductive” electromotive magnetic levitation technique; and the China magnetic levitation train system employing a tube vacuum permanent magnetic compensation type levitation train-elevated railway-station technique. The speeds of the above three types of the magnetic levitation train reach more than 450 km/h, so that they are not suitable for the public transportation in a urban areas in which the distance between adjacent stations is about 500-1000 m. The above techniques are referred to “Magnetic Levitation Railway System and Technique” (China Science and Technology Publishing Company, published on November, 2003) and the Chinese Patent Publishing No. CN1264660A entitled “tube vacuum permanent magnetic compensation type levitation train-elevated railway-station system”.